FanfictionMusic Meme
by NotJustAnotherHuman
Summary: Basically i found this and was like... sounds easy enough. It's team Gai centric.. but focusing more on Tenten and Neji.... do you know how hard it is to relate a peppy song to NejiTen without going OOC?


_Music Meme_

_1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.__  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.__  
__3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!__  
__4. Do ten of these, then post them._

1. Overture/ Work Song – Les Miserables 3:33

She could not say that she hated being a kunoichi… it really was the best path for her. But sometimes she hated her missions more than anything else in the world. As hired-labor they were required to do any job assigned to them, and some customers took too many liberties.

They were currently digging a trench around a jail, a menial task that simple civilians would have done just as quickly… and probably for less pay. SO why was she here?

2. Iris – Goo Goo Dolls 4:50

With all the haughtiness that oozed form him on a daily basis, one would expect that Neji was pretty secure about his position in the world.

Tenten knew better.

Some people say that he never had a childhood… Tenten knows he's experiencing it now. It's only now that's he's discovering himself… the personality behind all the hatred and solemn expressions.

And he's terrified of letting the world know. He has many enemies that could take advantage of that… not to mention Naruto that would jab his finger at him and laugh.

Quite frankly, Neji became terribly insecure about himself after the hate was gone. The thing that had kept him grounded was suddenly gone, and he had to make up for it.

3. Le Duel – Romeo et Juliette 4:03

One thing that hey had never been taught in the academy was that being a shinobi meant that there would be enemies that specially targeted you – dozens if you were any good.

Coincidentally team Gai achieved a level superior to any other of their year… coincidentally having an Akatuski member with a personal vendetta against them. And with someone of that caliber musing over your defeat, slipping up was not something they could allow themselves to do.

Defiantly not.

Then it isn't so surprising that they train every day, several hours a day… isn't' it?

4. Waltz of Flowers – Nutcracker 6:46

One thing Tenten despised beyond reason was political missions. Especially the ones involving terrified little politicians claiming that they needed her constant vigilance. This usually led up to them offering her a cot in their opulent bedroom.

The worst of all was that she could not refuse anything at all. She was under contract to follow their orders.

And right now, swaying to the graceful music of an orchestra, dressed in only a couple thin sheets of silk, she HATED contracts. It was quite possible she had never hated anything more in her life.

Except maybe the absence of weapons. But she was never truly without them.

Trying not to focus too much on the clumsy, fat, nothing-like-Neji man holding her in his arms, she did a quick mental inventory of what she carried. Two senbon in the sleeve of each glove, giving a reassuring prick each time her wrist moved. A couple kunai holstered to her hips. A whole lot of heavy weaponry in her hair.

Maybe contract weren't so bad… as long as she could stab –repeatedly- him if his hand kept on slipping lower….

Hey, it was part of the contract.

5. Only the Good Die Young – Billy Joel 3:53

It was a well known fact that having a soft heart could be the end of even the strongest shinobi. Those squeamish about blood usually ended up covered in their own, whishing that it was back inside them.

Being squeamish at all was not an option… same goes with bodies. And team Gai was completely at home with most their clothing removed. Admittedly it wasn't like they hid much anyways. Neji could easily see through a couple layers without even trying, and Lee's outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.

But it was a tremendous shock to Sakura as she saw Tenten remove he long-sleeved shirt to reveal only a sports bra…. Rightly in the middle of camp!

However she did pass out when Neji came back from the river in only a pair of shorts and a feral grin.

6. Walk Like an Egyptian – the Bangles 3:23

Gliding slowly down the darkened hallway, Lee peered around the corner before slamming himself silently against the next wall.

Silently, he wondered why this was a commonly used practice. It was pretty useless when you were caught, and it didn't exactly hide one that well. And quite frankly it was awkward to walk like this. Pressed across the wall, one arm in front the other in back.

But hey, if everyone did it, it could only be youthful!

7. Les Sans –Papiers Luck Merville 3:33

Sneaking into the rotting windowsill, Neji wondered once again why the 'Konoha underground' was not employed as shinobi. Most were already trained in the basic methods of combat… Tenten had even learned chakra techniques without even knowing the word.

And not only would it reduce the internal crime rate, it would give them a healthy monetary base and drag them out of the extreme poverty he saw around him. All they wanted were regular meals and a place to sleep.

8. Last Man on the Moon – SR-71 3:48

Tenten had once compared his eye to the moon, a spontaneous comment he had not expected at all. In fact it had been in the middle of a particularly hard mission, blood flying and metal glinting in the moonlight.

"Just like the moon, you never seem to be affected by what's happening here. Yet you are the catalyst that makes them occur. Plus you're the only person I know that could actually reach it" she had said, stabbing a man through the back with her katana.

He smiled at the memory,

"I already reached it."

9. Meant to Live – Switchfoot 3:22

There had been several times when Neji whished he had been born into another family. Most of his childhood had been dedicated to that notion.

The Hyuugas restricted his every move, forbidding political involvement, removing him from any specialized group as to keep his alliances centered around the clan.

Even though he had been expecting it, the denied entrance into AMBU had hurt.

But he hated them even more for any other reason. Tenten wouldn't ever have a last name.

10. Shake it Up Shekerim – Kenana Dogulu 3:05

A drunk Lee was never a good thing. But a drunk Lee and Gai was possibly the closest thing to momentary insanity that anyone could see during their mortal lives.

Neji watched on in horror as the two moved on the dance floor, severely wishing that Tenten would just allow him a little sake so he could be out cold for the night and forget everything. This was probably the only time his low alcohol tolerance would come in handy.

But she had not allowed him, saying something along the lines on not being strong enough to carry three stupid males back to their beds.


End file.
